What's to Like About Kimmy Jin?
by LovelyMagickUnicorn
Summary: Drabbles revolving around times that Beca and Chloe spend together while Kimmy Jin is present. ON INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

AN: So this is just a small drabble that I wrote up because, I don't know about you, but I personally love Kimmy Jin and I can only image some of the stuff she's seen being Beca's roommate. (She's probably seen a lot)

* * *

"Hi, I'm Chloe." Those were the first words that Chloe had said to Kimmy Jin. She was cheerful and peppy as she introduced herself to the girl who she could only guess was Beca's roommate. She extended her hand in a polite greeting but only received a scowl in return. She pulled her hand back slowly. "I'm looking for Beca," she explained. "I'm from the Bellas; Beca might have mentioned that she auditioned for us." Kimmy Jin said nothing. She just stood there, her eyes narrowing as she stared the redhead down. "This is Beca's dorm, isn't it?" she asked with an apologetic, and slightly embarrassed, smile. Maybe she had heard wrong. Maybe she…

"Chloe?" Her head whipped around at the call of her name, and there she was.

"Hey, I was just looking for you."

"Well, you found me," Beca said, rocking her head slightly. "I see you've met Kimmy Jin," she said, motioning towards her roommate. Kimmy Jin shot her a glare before retreating back inside. "Isn't she great?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah, she is." Beca frowned slightly at Chloe's sincerity. Sometimes this girl was just a little too nice. "Do you mind if we…" she pointed towards the open door.

"Oh, right. Sure. I'm sorry, come on inside." She allowed Chloe to enter first, but quickly dashed in front of her to make some room on her bed. She cleared off her unfinished homework, shoving it aside, before sitting down and patting the spot next to her. "So… any reason in particular that you decided to visit?"

"No, not really. I just wanted to thank you again for coming to auditions," she said, her eyes sparkling with each word. "We both thought you were great, even if Aubrey won't admit it. You're practically a shoo-in, and I know you're a bit skeptical about this whole a cappella thing, but I promise you," she took Beca's hands in hers, squeezing them tightly. "You're going to have an aca-awesome time." Her shoulders dropped once she processed what she had just said. "You probably thought that sounded lame, didn't you?"

"No, no," Beca answered, shaking her head. Chloe gave her a pointed look. "Yes, very. But I'm sure you're right, I'll probably have a great time," she said, unconvincingly, earning what sounded like a scoff from Kimmy Jin's direction. Beca shot her a glare for a moment before her attention was brought back to Chloe when the taller girl gave her hands a squeeze.

"You'll see, I'll prove it to you," Chloe told her. "It's really fun and you'll be surprised by close we'll be by the end of the year." Beca tilted her head to the side as she gave Chloe a half-hearted smile. Beca still wasn't sure about the Bellas, but she did like Chloe and felt uncomfortable talking with her while Kimmy Jin was in the room. Even with her roommate turned away focused on her laptop Beca couldn't fight off the feeling of being watched.

Beca didn't like being watched.

"Just watch, before long we'll be the best of friends." Chloe let go of Beca's hands and took the smaller girl off guard as she wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tightly. With her arms trapped her sides, Beca tentatively hugged Chloe back as best as she could. The smile on her face grew awkward as Chloe continued to cling onto her. Beca glanced over to where Kimmy Jin was seated to make sure she wasn't watching; she wasn't, or at least she didn't look like she was.

"Chloe?" Beca said quietly. Chloe hummed into her shoulder. "You can let me go now."

"Oh." Chloe pulled back. "Sorry, it's just that your hair smells really good." Beca's head snapped towards Kimmy Jin's direction once more when she heard what sounded like a chuckle. She let her eyes linger for a moment before bringing them back to Chloe. She noticed that the redhead had somehow gotten back to holding her hands. It seemed like she liked to do that. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you." Chloe got up and headed out the door. Beca waved to her as she closed it and reached out for her laptop to work on some mixes before seeing Chloe pop her head back in.

"Do me a favor, huh?" she asked, not waiting for Beca to answer before continuing on. "Next time we're in a shower together remind me to try out your shampoo." Beca's cheeks turned bright red at the memory, gaining a grin and a giggle from Chloe before she finally left. Beca's dropped her head, breathing out a sigh of relief that that was finally over.

When she finally raised her head back up, Beca found Kimmy Jin's eyes on her. She was staring straight at her, her head shaking back and forth slightly in a confused and seemingly disapproving manner. "She walked in on me, okay?!" Beca all but screamed at her, jumping out of her seat. She grumbled and sunk back down when she saw that her sudden outburst didn't faze her roommate in the slightest. Nonetheless, Kimmy Jin did spin back around and continued doing whatever it was she was doing.

Beca kicked off her shoes and rolled over in bed. She didn't really feel like working on mixes anymore, not with 'Titanium' playing in her mind.

* * *

AN: So drop me a review if you want this continued, and if so feel free to add some suggestions. Since this took place after auditions, if I were to continue, the most logical thing to write about next would be after Aca-Initiation Night and then probably after the first Bellas rehearsals.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So I guess I'm continuing this, but recent personal issues have me question if I'll actually keep writing at all. It's heartbreaking because writing is something I love to do even if I'm not exactly the most eloquent writer. I'm currently aiming to at least (I hope) update one of my neglected Faberry (Faberry is, more or less, where my fanfiction writing started) works and what happens from there is undecided. I don't really know what else to say, but I hope that I don't ruin anyone's mood with this news.

* * *

Aca-Initiation night was fun… in a way. It's not as though Beca could complain when she had a drink in her hands and a drunk, hot redhead shamelessly flirting with her; not the innocent kind of flirting either and it only got worse with each drink Chloe consumed. What had first started with invasion of personal space and Chloe spanking her ass turned into nuzzling into Beca's neck and a heavy grinding session.

Beca had been completely mortified and was forced to limit her alcohol intake to make sure that nothing happened, but the horrified look on Aubrey's face had been totally worth the embarrassment. The Bellas leader had marched up to them and ordered Chloe to cease and desist instantly but the redhead had been too far out of it to even acknowledge her presence. Beca shrugged apologetically, receiving a glare from Aubrey before she stalked away.

At some point during the night Aubrey, as well as the rest of the Bellas, had disappeared which left Beca alone with a very drunk Chloe Beale. Beca had Chloe's arm slung over her shoulder as the older girl could barely hold herself up. It was her intention to bring Chloe back to her dorm, but her… instructions were less than helpful. And of course, as Beca's luck would have it, of all the Bellas Beca only had Chloe's number saved in her phone.

For obvious reasons Chloe wouldn't be of much help in this situation. With a sigh, Beca began leading the drunken girl back to her own dorm. The trip was silent aside from the sound of Beca's footsteps and the dragging to Chloe's feet.

The redhead would occasionally nuzzle into Beca's neck, sniffing her hair or her skin. She had done much of the same earlier in the night but without prying eyes on them, Beca allowed the taller girl to do as she pleased without trying to shrug her off, even if Chloe was clearly invading her personal space. But, as Beca had already learned, the concept of personal space was something that Chloe couldn't quite grasp even when sober.

Beca shivered as a cool breeze passed them by. Chloe frowned into her shoulder and wrapped her herself more tightly around the brunette. She felt warm, in the only way that Beca could guess someone as cheerful and bubbly as Chloe would feel like. It made Beca's cheeks turn bright red and had she soon felt an unfamiliar warmth consume her body.

The chilling air didn't feel so cold anymore, and at that moment Beca would have liked nothing more than to just stay in that moment. But they did have rehearsals first thing tomorrow morning, which Beca thought was a pretty dumb idea considering that they'd all pretty much be hungover; Chloe surely would be.

Luckily they weren't very far from Beca's dorm. Just through the quad and they'd be there. In the dim lighting Beca fumbled with the lock as she struggled to keep Chloe's body upright. It was even darker inside and Beca decided to flip on the lights. It was clearly the wrong choice to make, as Kimmy Jin was roused from her sleep.

She groggily pushed herself into a sitting position, and upon checking the time, narrowed her eyes at Beca before bringing them to Chloe. Her eyes lingered on the redhead for a moment and Beca's soon followed. Chloe was pink-faced and grin upon her face was, if possible, double the size of her normal smile. "Hey Kimmy Jin," she slurred, "How are you tonight? I was just spending some time with Beca, isn't she…" Chloe didn't finish her question, instead opting to bury her nose in Beca's hair. The brunette smiled awkwardly.

"Look, I'm sorry I woke you," Beca began, pausing when she received an eyebrow raise from her roommate. It was probably due to common courtesy that she said those words because she really wasn't _that_ sorry, although she could sympathize when it came to one's rest being disturbed. "Can you just help me get her into bed?"

Kimmy Jin's face scrunched up in disgust. It took a moment for Beca to catch on. "Ew, no. Dude, I'm not… no." Kimmy Jin looked unconvinced, not that Beca needed to convince her. "Can you just help me?" Kimmy Jin mumbled something under her breath and got to her feet. Beca faked a smile in thanks, but quickly frowned when she realized that Kimmy Jin was only turning off the lights. "Thanks… that sure helped."

Turning the light back on more or less assured another confrontation with Kimmy Jin and so Beca settled for walking through the dark. It proved to be a bad choice when she heard Chloe squeal in pain as they reached her bed. "Sorry, sorry. Oh my God, are you okay?" Beca sat Chloe down and kneeled in front of her. "I'm so sorry," she apologized while she checked on Chloe's shin, which had bumped into the bedframe. "Are you okay?"

"It hurts," she whined. "But," Chloe suddenly pulled Beca up off the floor and curled up with her in bed, "I'll be better after some cuddling." Beca squirmed. Chloe's arms were around her neck, pressing her face into Chloe's breasts. Suffice to say, Beca hadn't felt this uncomfortable since the day Chloe had walked in on her in the shower and that was just a few days ago. She kind of hoped that it wouldn't end up being a bit of a habit.

Beca wiggled out of Chloe's grip momentarily to kick off her boots and to remove Chloe's shoes. She glanced across the room at her roommate's slumbering form. Kimmy Jin was lying on her side, facing their way. Her eyes were closed, giving off the impression that she was asleep, but aside from that Beca couldn't be certain. A tugging on her arm brought her attention back to the redhead on her bed. She laid back down, Chloe's arms wrapping around her shoulders in an instant.

"See, I told you we'd be best friends," Chloe hummed. "We're already having a sleepover."

Beca put on a cheesy grin. Her head tilted back and forth uncertainly. Even though she'd never been to a real sleepover, she was pretty sure this wasn't how they were like. But with Chloe squeezing her affectionately, Beca didn't really care.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So, I don't know what I'm doing. Writing has akin to breathing and I guess I just can't quit it. That might be a bad thing, but (with some luck) some of the issues in my life might just work out. That aside, my birthday is in a few days. I'd enjoy some presents... just kidding... kind of.

* * *

The sound of her blaring alarm roused Beca from her peaceful slumber. She groaned over whatever it was that could have compelled her to wake herself at such an ungodly hour. Such thoughts, though, quickly escaped her mind when she realized that she was currently being blanketed by, not her covers as she had originally believed, but instead by the now grumbling form of Chloe Beale.

"Turn that off," the redhead whined pathetically. It was obvious that she was suffering from the effects of her hangover. Beca knew this, and yet she found herself incapable of doing anything short gaping at the girl who was currently lying on top of her.

On top, not beside but no top.

On the bright side, Beca supposed, at least Chloe was fully clothed.

"Beca," Chloe tried again, squinting due to the light from the window that shone into her eyes. "Shut that off; my head hurts," she complained, tossing the covers over her head afterwards. With the disappearance of Chloe's face, Beca regain some control of her body and reached around behind her to shut off the alarm. Once it was off Beca felt Chloe lips move against her clothes as she muttered out a, "Thanks."

Chloe shifted under the covers, using Beca as her own personal body pillow. Her arms wrapped around Beca's waist as she rested her head on her abdomen. In the short time Beca had known Chloe she had learned that actions such as this were just part of her nature, but that knowledge did little to help ease the feeling of the butterflies now fluttering in her stomach.

She gently nudged the other girl in the side with her knee. "Chloe," she whispered, glancing over to her roommate who appeared to still be dead asleep. "Wake up." She nudged her again, gaining only a groan from the older girl. "Come on Chloe, we need to get to rehearsals," she said, if only as an excuse to escape her dorm.

"Later; let me sleep."

"Chloe," Beca whined as propped herself up on her elbows. She tried to escape from Chloe's grip, which only resulted in the redhead squeezing her harder.

"Don't be mean, and stop yelling."

"I'm not yelling," Beca stated, and she was about to continue but instead found a pillow thrown in her face. The pillow flopped down and landed on top of where Chloe's head was hidden under the covers. Beca's eyes darted towards Kimmy Jin, who was more or less in the same position she was in earlier. "Did you just throw that at me?" she asked, pointing at the offending object.

Kimmy Jin didn't answer or move and Beca wondered for a moment why she even bothered. She continued to struggle with Chloe until her unexpectedly strong grip faltered, which allowed Beca to slip out of bed and get the redhead some water.

The pair left for the auditorium soon after. Beca didn't know what would be awaiting her at her first Bellas rehearsals but what had happened was by far something she couldn't have ever predicted. It had included two members already being kicked out, a video of their captain spewing the contents of her stomach all over the audience, cardio for whatever reason, and accusations about Beca's friendship with Jesse. In short, Aubrey Posen had singlehandedly destroyed any hopes that Beca had of breezing through the year before convincing her dad to let her move to L.A.

She could quit and join some other group but if the activities fair hadn't intrigued Beca enough to join any of the clubs, giving them another look probably wouldn't do much good. Besides, at least with the Bellas comes Chloe. She's… perky and quite unlike any friend that Beca's had in the past but it seems that she had been correct in assuming that they'd be fast friends.

As if on cue, Beca soon heard footsteps approaching. "Hey, wait up," Chloe called. Beca slowed her pace enough for the other girl to catch up. "More than you expected, huh?" she asked.

"It sure was something," Beca got out through a fake grin.

They continued on with easy conversation as they continued on towards Beca's dorm, the subject of Beca's so call 'toner' coming up as they approached the room the brunette shared with Kimmy Jin. "So, anybody at school catch your eye?" Chloe asks, branching off their previous topic of how Beca's short time at Barden has been so far.

"Haven't really been looking," Beca answered honestly, cheeky smile in place as she opened the door to her dorm. She frowned when she noticed that her roommate was in. She decided to ignore her as she plopped onto her bed, Chloe following closely behind.

"What about Jesse?"

"What about Jesse?" Beca asked back, adding an incredulous, "Did Aubrey put you up to this?"

"No, no," Chloe answered quickly. "I'm just curious, is all," she clarified.

"I don't know," Beca shrugged, receiving a nudge and an eyeroll from Chloe. "What? What do you want me to say? I barely know the guy. Sure, I guess he's kind of cute and he's sweet but it's not like I'm looking to get into a relationship or anything like that." She hadn't told that to Jesse, who was obviously trying to win her affection, but he probably wouldn't have slowed his advances even if she had. "Good enough of an answer for you?"

Chloe tilted her head to the side as bit down on her lower lip. Her eyes locked onto Beca's, studying her. "For now," she answered. She bounced off the bed. "I'll see you later," and with that she headed for the door. "Bye Kimmy Jin." As expected, Kimmy Jin didn't respond, but that didn't stop Chloe from waiting a bit in case she received one. She offered Beca one last smile and waved before exiting.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm really glad to get this out today because, as you may be able to guess due to my previous chapter, today is my birthday. Sadly I don't have cake, or at least not yet. (Hopefully I'll get some later)

* * *

"I don't get what Aubrey's problem is," Beca complained, tossing herself into her bed face first. It was the same thing every day. No deviation and absolutely no attempt at hearing anyone's, particularly Beca's, opinion on how to better their chances for the ICCAs. There was no point in even bothering. She wasn't even sure why she was.

"She's just a bit old fashioned, Beca." Hands gripped onto her shoulders, massaging the tension out of her back. Oh, right. She's why. Beca groaned and mumbled inaudibly into her pillow. "Oh, don't be like that. Look, I know Aubrey can be a bit much sometimes."

"Sometimes?!" Beca asked, incredulously. Chloe ignored her and continued on.

"But she's my best friend, Beca," she said, unintentionally sending a pang of guilt through the girl below her. "And it would mean so much to me if you two would at least _try_ to get along." The smaller girl scoffed at the seemingly simple request.

"Tell that to her. I swear she has it out for me."

"No she doesn't." Chloe dropped her hands from Beca's shoulders. She received a small sound protest from the brunette until she balled her hands into fists and pressed them into Beca's back. Her knuckles kneaded into Beca with just the right amount of pressure to relieve her of all the stress that she's had to endure.

"Oh, yeah," Beca mewled. "Right there."

Somewhere deep down, Beca knew that she should feel at least a little uncomfortable about their current position. Something about it felt so wrong, and yet Chloe's hands felt so good. And Chloe tossed her leg over Beca, straddling her. And normally, Beca would have seen the action as an invasion of her personal space especially considering that the redhead wasn't exactly straddling her waist as she would have preferred. She normally would have politely asked Chloe get off, but she didn't.

Perhaps it was Chloe and her bubbly personality. Her megawatt smile and her sparklingly bright blue eyes which made it close to impossible to deny her of something she wanted. Or maybe it was her overly affectionate nature which Beca had become accustomed to. Beca had quickly learned that sometimes Chloe typically wasn't even aware when she was being a bit too touchy.

And Chloe was sure being touchy right now. Not that Beca minded. Those hands working on her back were heavenly, massaging out every knot and kink. Beca so needed this. If only her top wasn't in the way and the Chloe's hands would have direct contact with her skin and, oh that would feel so good and… wait what?

Okay that sounded a little wrong. That sounded a little…

"What are you doing?"

Beca's body went rigid. She knew that voice. Even she had only heard on occasion, she knew to whom that voice belonged to. Beca was very grateful that her face was hidden from view because she was certain her face was completely red even if the only thing dirty about all of this were the thoughts in her head.

"Hey Kimmy Jin," Chloe greeted, her hands momentarily ceasing their ministration and settling on Beca's lower back. "I was just giving Beca here a massage," she explained. Chloe beamed at Beca's roommate, her fingers idly tracing patterns on her sides. Beca squirmed under her touch. Those delicate digits danced along her ribcage, eliciting tiny squeaks from her lips.

"Stop, I'm ticklish." It took Beca less than a second to realize that those wrong words to say. Although she couldn't see it, she knew that Chloe had a devious grin upon her face. Her fingers gently trailed down to the hem of Beca's top, gripping it. "Don't you dare," Beca warned. Chloe's hands immediately snuck into her top, tickling the brunette relentlessly.

Beca thrashed underneath her. In her laughter, any attempts to pull out from underneath Chloe proved to be futile. "Chloe stop!" she shrieked through her joyous cries as Chloe continued her assault. Barely there touches that seemed to just glide over her skin; Beca couldn't take it. She tried to grasp onto Chloe's wrists to pry her hands off but the girl above her quickly evaded her attempts. "Chloe," she whined. "Pl- haha, please."

"No," Chloe giggled.

"I'll do whatever you want, just please stop!" Beca cried in desperation. Chloe's hands ceased any move and withdrew from her top, giving Beca some much needed peace. She took a few deep calming breaths to regain her composure. She soon felt Chloe shifting above her and then a hand on her hip that was gently trying to flip her over. Beca complied with Chloe's request and rolled over so that she was lying on her back. Chloe settled back down on top of her.

"Anything I want, huh?" she mused aloud, pursing her lips and bobbing her head back and forth as though weighing her options. She had a look on her face that Beca didn't like. She was certain that Chloe would ask her to do something horrific, like being nice to Aubrey. "Sing for me."

"Sing for you?" Well that shouldn't be too hard.

"Yeah, sing for me." Chloe eased off Beca and settled on the edge of her bed as the brunette got up into a sitting position.

"Um… okay. Any song in particular?"

Chloe took her lower lip between her teeth. She idly twirled some of her hair around her finger as she thought. "Surprise me," she said after a moment. "What you did back at the Riff-Off was really cool… and pretty sexy." Beca felt her entire face heat up and buried it her hands for a second.

"I'll come back later," Kimmy Jin cut in before promptly exiting the dorm.


	5. Chapter 5

When she heard the knocking on the door, Kimmy Jin was sure that her quiet time was just about done. Beca's a capella thing should have been over by now; Kimmy Jin didn't pay much attention so she wasn't completely sure. Regardless now would be a reasonable time for Beca to return. Kimmy Jin just didn't understand why her roommate didn't just use her key. Of course if the alt girl happened to have lost her key, Kimmy Jin would have been more than happy to slam the door in her face.

She frowned (although the change in her demeanor would be unrecognizable to the untrained eye) when she was instead greeted by Chloe and several other girls. Beca losing her key would have been a far more pleasant situation.

"Hey," Chloe greeted, lacking the typical pep that Kimmy Jin had been forced to grow accustomed to whenever the redhead was around. "Something happened and um… Beca's in jail." A look of shock momentarily crossed Kimmy Jin's features, but she quickly goes back to looking stoic. It's not like she's actually surprised that Beca got tossed in jail, she just hadn't expected it to happen so soon.

"How long?" she asked, her tone flat and even, making the task of deciphering whether or not she cared an impossible one. She didn't, she just wanted to know how much Beca-free time she'd be getting. Some would call it mean, but as far as Kimmy Jin could see a few days in prison wouldn't kill her roommate. And who knows, she might even benefit from it… somehow.

"Well, Jesse went down to the station," Chloe explained. "He said that he'd handle it. So I guess that she might be back later tonight," she shrugged. Damn. "At least I hope. Anyway I was wondering," she began before being nudged on the side. "I meant, _we_ were wondering if we could wait up for her here. We don't want to bother you though, if you're busy with something. We're just worried."

Kimmy Jin wouldn't be able to recall why she stepped aside after a sigh and motioned for them to come in. And if you asked her later on, she'd say that it had nothing to do with the heartbroken look on Chloe's face that gave off the impression that someone had just kicked her puppy. Nor would she say that she actually felt good when she saw Chloe try to put on the smallest of smiles.

"Thanks," the redhead said, entering last. Kimmy Jin just nodded an acknowledgement, but before she could even make a move towards her laptop Chloe had her arms around her shoulders. "Thanks," she repeated. "We just want to make sure she's okay. We'll make sure not to bother you." Kimmy Jin nodded again, uneasily rocking back and forth, her arms awkwardly at her sides. Kimmy Jin didn't do hugs.

Kimmy Jin doesn't really know how much time passes before Beca's arrival. And she can only see that as a good thing; torture is always so much worse when you're aware of how much time you've spent enduring it. Of course, Kimmy Jin's current situation isn't exactly torture. The Bellas are mostly quiet, occasionally talking amongst themselves over the earlier fiasco.

They're not too bad of a group, Kimmy Jin decides. Although the tall blonde girl, who she can only guess is the Aubrey girl that Beca keeps complaining about, does seem a bit controlling. Not that it bothers Kimmy Jin, considering that she isn't the one getting bossed around. She simply finds it amusing that Beca wasn't just being a whiney little brat when she'd consistently complain. Regardless, when Beca does show up Kimmy Jin makes her exit, saying something about it being an 'inconvenience.'

She doesn't return until later, much later when she's sure that the rest of them will be gone and back into their own dorms. Kimmy Jin is sadly mistaken. Beca and Chloe are huddled together at Beca's laptop. The oversized headphones which Chloe have on are a clear indication that Beca is sharing her mixes with her, much like had with Jesse. Although, Kimmy Jin notices, Beca is sitting a lot closer to Chloe than she ever had with Jesse. Their knees are even touching.

So far Kimmy Jin has gone unnoticed. Chloe is too enthralled in music flowing into her ears, bopping her head to the tune, and Beca is too focused (way too focused) on the look on Chloe's face. The sight is actually a bit amusing. Between how silly Chloe looks wearing those huge pair of headphones (Beca at least has an excuse with the whole alt girl thing) and the way Beca looks to be swooning over it all, Kimmy Jin wants to laugh.

And apparently she does, because the next thing she knows Beca's eyes dart towards her. Her jaw drops open and then she turns away slowly, hand coming up to cover her now agape mouth. Chloe notices the action out of the corner of her eye and quickly goes to check on her friend, taking off the headphones and gently setting them down.

"Hey, something up?"

"No, nothing," Beca quickly replies, shaking her head.

"Okay," Chloe says before noticing that the two of them are no longer alone. "Hey, Kimmy Jin," she greets, waving enthusiastically. Kimmy Jin offers a weak half wave in return. "Oh, wow. It's getting late," Chloe says upon checking the time. "I'll see you tomorrow Beca." She hugs the smaller girl tightly, squeezing her. "Bye," she waves and exits.

The moment the door slams shut Beca and Kimmy Jin lock eyes. "Don't say a word," Beca says slowly. Kimmy Jin doesn't; she hadn't planned on doing so anyway. Instead she just shakes her head and scoffs. This whole thing is just sad, and not in the teary eyed sort of way but the pathetic kind of way. It's not her business though, and there is no way that she's going to get in the middle of this.

No way.

No way.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: So fic's been far long overdue for an update. I apologize as I've been preoccupied, but as you've been waiting for a while I won't make you wait much longer. On with the show (or the fic)

* * *

"The same routine," Kimmy Jin heard her roommate say as she barged into their dorm. "The same routine. The same fucking routine!" she repeated, tossing her arms up exasperatedly. "What is she thinking? Is she even thinking?" she continued to complain before pausing as though waiting for some reply.

For a moment Kimmy Jin thought that the brunette was in fact waiting, but that idea was ridiculous since them had long since had an unspoken agreement about not speaking to one another unless absolutely necessary. And so she continued on what she was doing as she did her best to ignore the obnoxious sound of her roommate's groaning.

Kimmy Jin hears Beca pull out her laptop and those oversized headphones she always uses. She sets up her things and it looks as though she's decided to drown out her anger with her mixes, but she stops a moment before she covers her ears and spins around in her chair.

"And you know what the worst part is?" she asks; Kimmy Jin fights the urge to respond because, short of walking out of the room, she knows that there's no escaping this conversation. She sighs and turns to face Beca. She shakes her head in a way that shows that clearly shows that she's not really interested, but if Beca notices she doesn't comment.

"The worst part is that she doesn't even listen to Chloe. I understand her not listening to me, but Chloe?!" Kimmy Jin can't not agree. She knows from experience how persuasive the ginger can be just by being… kind, caring. Kimmy Jin can't find the right word, but whatever it is she knows that it'll disgustingly sweet and so it's probably for the better that she can't find the word.

Beca continues to speak. Kimmy Jin only catches half her words, things like 'such a bitch' or 'weird, but' and 'Chloe should have a better best friend.' It's starting to give her a headache, and she'll never be able to finish her paper now. She grinds her teeth and suddenly everything's quiet. Kimmy looks up, expecting to find Beca glaring at her and then proceeding to complain about how she's not even paying attention.

And really, that is the last thing Beca wants to do right now because Kimmy Jin swears that if she complains even for just one more minute she's going to smack her right across the… but Beca doesn't look angry. Instead she's frowning, upset but in a different way than she was before. Obviously Kimmy Jin wasn't the only one who was not paying attention, but she's paying attention now.

She watches as Beca's forehead creases, thoughts running about in her head. It's hard to tell what she's thinking but Kimmy Jin doesn't have to wait long until Beca speaks her mind. "How can Aubrey do that?" Do what exactly? Kimmy Jin sighs once more. With her curiosity piqued, she now wished that she had listened a bit more closely. "Chloe's her best friend but she doesn't even think about her well-being. How can she make her keep singing when she knows that it hurts her?"

Beca lets the question hang, and Kimmy Jin is more than grateful to not have to answer because, frankly, she has no idea what in the world is going on. Not to mention that she's gotten far more involved than she ever should have. Being Beca's roommate has been like having a reality TV show playing 24/7 but the only difference is that Kimmy Jin can actually interact with the people on the show. And while the drama of reality TV can be entertaining at times, getting in the middle of said drama isn't. She spins back around to work on her paper. Beca doesn't pay attention.

From that point forward Kimmy Jin decides to avoid her dorm whenever possible, particularly whenever Chloe is around. She also makes it a priority to sneak in extra late when she knows that her roommate and her 'friend' are going to be spending an extended amount of time together. Something tells Kimmy Jin that Beca wouldn't give her the courtesy of leaving a hair tie hanging off the doorknob if the two of them decided to have some 'fun.'

Her precautions are a bit laughable, particularly since her roommate is so blind as to what's in front of her that you could make her a sign and she still wouldn't be able to notice. She'd find the whole situation funny if it wasn't so depressingly sad… and if it weren't affecting her sleeping habits… and her grades… and her sanity.

Kimmy Jin briefly considers consulting the Asian girl from the Bellas who's name she can't quite recall. (She should probably feel bad that she can't remember, but it's not like they're her friends) She can recall the girl speaking in hushed whispers about things which could prove to be of some use if she ever wanted to take care of her Beca problem.

She wants to, oh she wants to. But sadly she has too good of a heart, believe it or not, to put the alt girl in any harm. But all she has to do is avoid her for just a little longer and then it's Spring Break and she'll be Beca free, at least for a while.

There's a knock on the door and Kimmy Jin gets up to answer it, her brow furrowed in confusion. She's not expecting anyone right now, and is a bit put off with her peace and quiet being interrupted. She's ready to tell off whoever's trying to disturb her moment when she sees Chloe on the other side of the door.

The redhead looks different. One could account it to the fact that Kimmy Jin hasn't seen her very often in a while, but it's not that. Her shoulders are slumped, her half smile looks forced, her over exuberant personality subdued. She actually looks… sad, so unlike herself that it almost looks like she's broken.

"Hey." She lifts her hand up for a small wave. "Is Beca here?" It's the same question she asks half the time she stops by (the other half she's already with Beca) and at the same time it's not the same. She doesn't sound so eager to see Beca nor does she impatiently look over Kimmy Jin's shoulder for the chance to get a glance at her, and most importantly she should already know the answer to her question.

"Um… no," Kimmy Jin answers slowly. "She's over at the radio station."

"Oh." Chloe frowns. "I already checked there, Luke said that she wasn't there." Kimmy Jin wants to laugh, but she doesn't. She, Chloe and anyone else who knows Beca at all would know that Beca would never skip out on working at that place. And so Kimmy Jin finds it funny that Chloe would fall for such a blatant lie, but she can't help but feel bad for her as well. "Do you know when she'll be back?" Kimmy Jin shakes her head. She'd like to say that she does, but clearly things have transpired that she is not at all aware of. "Oh, okay." Chloe turns to leave.

"Wait," Kimmy Jin calls before she can stop herself. "Did you want me to tell her something?"

She watches as Chloe thinks the question over. It's clear that she wants to say something but whatever it is Kimmy doesn't learn. Chloe shakes her head, "No, thank you but um… I don't… I wouldn't… just wish her a good spring break for me, huh?" Kimmy Jin nods and Chloe darts off, leaving Kimmy Jin staring out her doorway. When she finally makes her way onto her bed, Kimmy Jin buries her face in her pillow and screams.

She's pretty sure that she might have scared some people.

Good thing she doesn't care.

* * *

AN: I not really sure if anyone's still interested in this, but I received a recent review which got me to back into this. I do want finish it up and since I'm nearing the end of the film and trying to stay within the confines of the film there probably won't be too many more chapters. But I do want to know that people are still reading. So drop a review if you still want to see the end of this.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Well, to make up for neglecting this fic here's a fairly quick update. Although this chapter, like the previous one, is more plot less humor. Next one should focus more on the funny.

* * *

It's not as though she cares; Kimmy Jin is simply curious. For most of her life she's known things and she thoroughly enjoys being well-informed. She hates not knowing all the facts, and it's for that reason that she says, "Haven't seen much of Chloe around here lately." She notices how Beca's posture stiffens at the mention of the redhead's name.

"What's it to you?" she bites in a tone that Kimmy Jin can only guess it meant to be intimidating.

"Nothing, just saying." It's not a convincing argument, but doesn't call her out on it. She seems out of it. And, now that Kimmy Jin's thought about it, she's been like this for a while. She sighs, bringing her face down so that she's looking at her lap.

"I quit the Bellas," she admits. She sounds hurt but waves it off. "It's not a big deal; it was never really my thing and besides, Aubrey would have kicked out sooner or later anyway." She forces a smile and returns to her work. That's all the answer Kimmy Jin gets out of her, but that doesn't matter because that's all she needs.

It's later on that Kimmy Jin decides to do as Chloe had requested. She makes sure to wait until the last possible second so as to avoid any awkward questioning. And then she's free; free from the drama, free from Beca, free from having to worry… about classes, you know.

She spends her break visiting her parents, although to say that she's simply visiting her parents would sound more appropriate. Kimmy Jin doesn't spend too much time out of her old room, her parents scold her for it and tell her to go out and get some fresh air. Kimmy Jin is different from her parents in that way. They don't budge that hard though and give up only after a few minutes of pestering.

And as nice as that is, Kimmy Jin can't help but feel like something's amiss. Maybe there's something that she forgot to do. She decides to check her email. It's the usual stuff; birthday reminders, Facebook notifications, the like and oh, someone commented on her latest blog entry.

Kimmy Jin can't even remember what she had written down for that. She opens the email up to give herself a bit of a refresher. A few lines in she stops. Kimmy Jin goes back over what she just read, squinting this time. She's sure that she's reading correctly, and yet she can't be. She logs off and checks her blog.

She couldn't have… and yet there the proof is right in front of her. As Kimmy Jin continues to scroll down her jaw drops and continues to do so with each passing entry. Her eyes only skim through the words, and even that much is too much for Kimmy Jin to process. Alcohol would be so good right now.

For the record, Kimmy Jin is not obsessed. She'll admit that she probably has a problem considering that the whole Beca thing is preoccupying a larger part of her mind than it should, but she is not obsessed. She's simply concerned for her own well-being, and she really wants to make she does something crazy… like murdering Beca.

Of course that might solve her problem altogether.

It's hard, but she resists the temptation.

When she gets back to her dorm, Kimmy Jin finds Beca sprawled across her bed. Her half of the room is a mess and her laptop is open. As she gets closer Kimmy Jin can notice that its battery is draining. By the looks of things, she can guess the charger came loose at some point. She doesn't want to but still goes over to plug it in.

A window of Beca's music library is open on the screen. Kimmy Jin pays it little mind, but her eyes catch Chloe's name on a few of the playlists. Curious once more, Kimmy Jin clicks on one of them, revealing the full playlist name. It reads 'Chloe's Lady Jams (Songs I Should Never Play Aloud)' Kimmy Jin closes it immediately. Suffice to say she doesn't look into the others.

She distances herself from her dorm almost immediately and as she strolls around the quad, Kimmy Jin reconsiders the prospect of murdering Beca and just being done with all this. But then she gets back in and sees Beca staring at her phone with these big, brown, and sad eyes and it's all just so frustrating.

Her footsteps draw some attention, but Beca only grants her a fleeting glance before dropping her gaze back onto her phone. "They got in," she says. It's a vague statement which causes Kimmy Jin a desire for some clarification. Luckily for her, she doesn't have to ask. "The Footnotes got disqualified."

"That's good," Kimmy Jin replies, an action which surprise both her and Beca.

"Yeah… yeah."

"And…"

"And what?"

"And… there's gotta be something, right? Why else would you be mentioning them? You quit didn't you?" Kimmy Jin tries not to sound bitter. She's pretty sure that she failed at that, but at the very least her relationship… no, that's not quite the right word… acquaintanceship with Beca doesn't require much, if any, tact.

"I did, but it's not like-"

"Not like what? You quit, how much more difficult can that be?" Beca's lips part, but she stops herself before she speaks. She's thinking, and Kimmy Jin is thinking about grabbing the closet thing she can find and hitting her over the head with it because really, does she have to hold her hand through this whole ordeal? She sighs and goes for her bed. "Forget it, I don't even know why I'm talking to you."

Beca scowls at her. Kimmy Jin fights the grin that's trying to make its way onto her face. She can it in Beca's eyes; confusion, doubt, longing, and most importantly fire. She gets up and leaves, saying something about needing some time to think.

If there's one thing that Kimmy Jin enjoys about having to deal with simple-minded people like Beca is that their problems are equally as simple to solve. With just a bit of pushing she's already gotten her roommate to stop slumping around their dorm and take some action. When Beca returns much later on saying that she's rejoined the Bellas, Kimmy Jin mentally pats herself on the back for a job well done.

And with that out of the way, there's only one more issue of Beca's that Kimmy Jin has to deal with. But she's completely sure that that one should be able to fall into place quite easily even without her intervention.

* * *

AN: I just that I'm really tired and that I just wrote all of this in the past... I'm not sure how long, so I don't even remember what I wrote. I need sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I don't rightly remember, but I might have lied when I wrote my previous Author's Note. I think I wrote something along the lines of returning to the comedy aspect of the fic, but I'm too lazy to check. Albeit this chapter does contain some humor (not sure if you'll think it's funny) but it's still pretty plot heavy. Sorry for that.

* * *

Kimmy Jin should have seen this coming, and she did… for the most part, except for the part where Beca would dedicate an entire performance to Jesse before jumping off stage and making out with him. You may be wondering how she even knows these kinds of things considering that she was nowhere near the Lincoln Center when the finals for the ICCAs took place and that Beca would never tell her any of this.

Well the answer is simple; don't ask or Kimmy Jin will find you and hurt you. Really, she will. Kimmy Jin has a loyal following on her blog, and they could easily do things like… record a national competition while paying special attention to an alt girl and then send said video to her. And by the way, that is not how Kimmy Jin knows what she knows.

Besides, it's not important how she knows these things. She knows them, and now she has to grit her teeth and deal with them. She barges into her dorm to find Beca lounging on her bed with her phone to her ear; chatting with Jesse no doubt. The sight almost made Kimmy Jin throw up in her mouth.

She could only guess that she had given off some indication of her disgust because a moment later Beca sneered at her before telling whomever she was on the phone with that her roommate had just gotten back. She then promptly hung up, saying that they'd talk again later. Kimmy Jin could only shake her head like a disapproving parent.

"You're an idiot," she breathed out, not caring if Beca heard or not. She did.

"Yeah, whatever."

"No, really. You're an idiot."

"Like I care what you think." Beca got up and began making her way to the door.

"Running away, huh?" Kimmy Jin taunted. "Shouldn't have expected anything more from a coward." This hadn't been planned. Believe it not (you probably won't, and for good reason) Kimmy Jin had wanted to play nice during this conversation. But that was no longer a choice now, besides this was more fun.

Beca spun around angrily. She stalked towards Kimmy, screaming, "Shut up! You don't know anything about me!"

"Oh, you mean like how I don't know that you always purchase those songs that Chloe makes you listen to even after you've that their 'lame' they are?"

"I don't do that," Beca denied.

"Yeah right," Kimmy Jin scoffed. "Next thing you're going to tell me is that you don't make playlists dedicated to her."

"Hey! How do you- Have you been looking through my stuff?!"

"It's not my fault that you leave your stuff lying around!"

"I've been busy!"

"With what? All you do is ever do is go to Bellas rehearsals, work at that radio station, and sleep! You don't even go to class!"

"What the hell is your problem?!"

"My problem?" she responded incredulously, pointing at herself. "I'm not the one with a problem, you are. You're the one who's so completely oblivious to everything that you can't see a good thing even when it's right in front of you!" Beca's form shrank, any fight that she had previously had in her gone.

"Okay, maybe I didn't appreciate Jesse enough before, but-" Beca stopped abruptly when she heard Kimmy give out a large, boisterous laugh.

"See this is exactly what I'm talking about!" She slapped her thigh, laughing once more. "You really think I'm talking about Jesse? Exactly how great of a guy do he is?" When she noticed Beca's lips part, Kimmy Jin raised her hand up to stop her from speaking. "Don't, just don't. Give me a reason to think that you are not that dumb."

And with that Beca closed her mouth shut, only to open it a second later. "Then who are talking about?"

"Chloe, duh," Kimmy Jin answered, as though it were the most obvious thing. Apparently Beca didn't think so. She looked confused, genuinely confused, enough so that Kimmy Jin began to wonder if maybe she was that dumb. Kimmy Jin dropped her head, burying it in her hands. "You are so pathetic," she muttered.

"You know, I might actually get what you're talking about if you just told it to me straight." Beca's voice had grown louder as her impatience started to get the best of her. Any moment now this could turn back into a shouting match. Kimmy Jin ground her teeth together at the thought. She took in a deep breath.

"Fine. Chloe likes you, and you like her back even if you're too stupid to realize it."

"Chloe's not into girls," Beca replied immediately.

"Do you have any proof?"

"No… but she's not."

"But how would you know?"

"I just do. I spend time with her. I know her."

"And throughout the entire time that you've know her, which has been less than a year," Kimmy Jin pointed out, "she's never given you any reason to think otherwise?"

"No… well, maybe." Kimmy Jin raised an eyebrow. "Once or twice, she might have checked Stacie out," Beca admitted, quickly adding, "But I'm pretty sure she wasn't. She was probably just making sure that she had the choreography right."

"Sounds like someone's jealous."

"I'm not jealous! Like I said, she wasn't even checking her out so there's nothing to be jealous of." She spun around and once more tried to leave their dorm, but after a few steps turned to face Kimmy Jin once more. "And hypothetically speaking, if Chloe were checking her out I wouldn't be jealous anyway. Chloe can check out whoever she wants to, not that she would check out Stacie. So that's the end of that, okay?" Beca turned back around and walked for the exit. A hand on her shoulder stopped her from leaving.

"No, no, no, no, no. We're not done here, and you're not going anywhere until we are." Beca's lips curve up into an amused smirk.

"And who's going to stop me if I try? You?"

"Try me?" Her smirk never faltering, Beca slowly moved around Kimmy Jin, daring her to make a move. Kimmy Jin sighed. In a flash Beca was on her back. "Want to try that again?"

"Ow," Beca groaned.

"Don't be such a baby."

* * *

AN: Any of you surprised with how that ended? I had just added that like last minute.


End file.
